Foggy or blurry images on a video monitor or an eyepiece are a common cause of impaired vision during endoscopic surgery. One cause of a blurry image is fogging due to condensation on the lens. The condensation forms on the lens because the temperature of the lens is usually lower than body temperature. This causes dew point to be reached on the front surface of the lens, resulting in condensation on the lens. One procedure that may create fog is electrocauterization. Electrocauterization generates heat and water vapor, and the water vapor condensates on the typically cooler endoscope lens. What is needed is a device and method to reduce fogging of the lens due to condensation.